


Storybook

by Marsbarss



Category: Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Drabble, Kaine thinks Vance is dumb, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Scars, Short & Sweet, Vance thinks Kaine is cute, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsbarss/pseuds/Marsbarss
Summary: Kaine contemplates.





	Storybook

It was quiet in the room. Morning provided light streaming in from gaps between the white curtains.

“You have a lot of scars.” Kaine commented quietly as he ran his fingers in circles along one large, messy looking blot of scarring over Vance’s chest. It almost reminded him of a star like the one on the man’s costume.

“That’s the funny thing about not having super healing.” Vance cracked open an eye to look at Kaine. “Leaves marks.” 

Vance’s body was a storybook of marks. Scars littered in patches along his arms, legs, stomach, sides, chest. Stretch marks along his thighs and arms. A small birthmark above his right hip. A splatter of freckles on his nose. It entranced Kaine to know all of it.

Kaine didn’t have any of that. Marks didn’t stick with him. He had to get his tattoo redone several times. His body was in this odd sort of permenance. Vance’s changed constantly.

Kaine noticed Vance’s muscle mass incline since he’d known the man, payed attention to off hand comments about the hero getting out of shape while living in the truck with Robbie.

“You get hurt a lot.” It seemed to Vance that Kaine fretted an awful lot over his health lately. It was endearing. Vance was just thankful he didn’t lecture him like Tony used to when he was with the Avengers. Not that Tony was ever one to talk. Kaine was more of a get revenge for him than lecture him kind of guy.

“Comes with the territory.” Vance yawned, shifting a little so he could hike one leg up. “I think you’d have a lot too if you didn’t heal.” He watched Kaine’s eyes trail over his body, and let the man run a finger over a patch of haphazard scarring on his arm, where it looked like something stabbed deep. Vance remembered that one well.

“You’re really a reckless idiot, you know that?” Kaine raised a brow. 

Vance snorted and pulled his arm out of Kaine’s grip, then surged forward to kiss him. 

“So I’ve been told.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know. I have other fics to be working on but this was an impulse to write. I think I might add more drabbles and make this a sort of series of snippets.


End file.
